moworldfandomcom-20200215-history
WT London
'WT London '(May 6, 1931- June 14, 1955) was a soldier who assassinated Aboriman prime minister Louie Redbark (1901- 1953) in the midst of the Aboriman civil war and was briefly the prime minister for two years. Early Years (1931- 1950) William Tye Benjamin was born in 1931 in hamlet Yew Tree, Ghosia, Aborima. His family were imprisoned in World War 2 for sending up riots. Father Tye Sr. was killed in the prison aged 32 in 1941 for attempting to escape. William and his family were let out from house arrest in 1944. William wanted to be rebellious soldier to get equal rights for all people after his house arrest. In 1949, he set up a riot campaign and 1000 other people joined him to block the streets of Uro. William was arrested and imprisoned for two years. During his imprisonment, a racist dictator called Louie Redbark rose up and became prime minister in 1950. William's entire family hated Louie and when he was released he declared war on Redbark and named himself WT London. Conflicts (1951- 1953) Riot of Tyl (1951) WT and 550 other protesters set up a riot and is named one of the greatest riots/battles Aborima has seen. WT's general Frederick Frin (1929- 1951) was sent with the task of murdering people. WT hated harm but he had to do so. However, just four days into the battle, 22 year old Frin was shot in the chest by Redbark's secretary Don Wuqultu (1911- 1989.) WT surrendered just after Frin's death. Battle of Painé (1953) WT didn't do another riot since Frin's shooting, however he appointed another general Rodney Ress (1871- 1954.) Rodney was 82 and very frail; but he did kill 21 people. WT shot another 2 people: foreign secretary Guy Dew (1910- 1953) and Louie. Louie's death shocked several people however WT became the dictator. In just one hour of WT's reign, he made himself normal prime minister and scrapped dictatorship. The next month he ordered Louie should be laid down in a ceremony. Prime minister Time (1953- 1955) WT's time was not an eventful time. Rodney died of natural causes on January 2, 1954 aged 83. WT then announced that the new secretary would be Willie Johnny (1915- 1955.) The civil war still raged on but now riots turned against WT. WT eventually had murderers on his doorstep, coming to kill him. WT had to try and resign; that was what all those people wanted him to do. By June 1955, it was impossible to get out. He fired the security guard on June 11 and tried to flee the house. Every time he was caught by men. WT resigned on June 13. Death (1955) WT resignation was amazing for the nation. A gang of murderers marched up to WT's house and arrived around 20:30 UHT. It included Redbark's brother George. Two of the men were shot by police, but George killed most of them and broke into WT's residency. George killed Willie Johnny at 23:35 UHT, and at 23:51 UHT WT was shot. WT was carried to hospital, Willie dying just minutes after he was shot. WT died at 07:25 UHT. George was assassinated at 14:45 UHT in front of a crowd. WT was succeeded by Hon Gew (1905- 1999) and WT was the youngest person to be prime minister.